bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 4
One Of Them Luis was outside with two other boys, one of them was ginger, and the other was shorter than the other jocks. They said their names were Dan and Kirby, respectively. I introduced myself to them, but they still called me 'New Chick', when I had to go to class. I had English, the teacher Mr Galloway, was a nice man. He didn't mind if we helped each other. The new kid was in this class to, again, I didn't bother speaking to him. After class, I walked to the canteen, to get something to eat because I had skipped lunch. I was starving, but that didn't make the food look appetizing. The cook said it was a stew, but it looked like something somebody had vomited up. Some of the guys were at the table, when I joined them. Damon and Juri were rematch arm wrestling. The other two were named Bo and Casey. When Damon slammed Juri's hand on the table, and laughed, he slid a can of soda across the table at me. "Here, New Chick," he said, like he had just handed me a trophy or something. "Thank you," I said, smiling. I forced the disgusting food down, it made me want to puke just looking at it. The soda helped drown out the taste. I talked to the boys for a little while, when Mandy and Ted joined us, not long after Luis, Dan and Kirby came into the canteen. I talked to them for a little while, then we walked to the gym together. I loved walking with them, it was like being with royalty. Everybody looked at us, and nerds ran away from the guys in fear. None of the other cliques were dumb enough to look at us. That Davis kid, that pushed my into the foutain, was hanging out near the parking lot with the rest of the boys in his clique. "Ain't that, that Davis kid?" Ted asked, stopping everyone. "Yeah, that's him," Luis told him. "Let's teach him not to push New Chick around," Ted said, turning to Damon. The guys spread out, to make sure the other boys didn't try anything. Me and Mandy followed Ted and Damon. Damon grabbed Davis by his shirt, and slammed him against the abandoned school bus. "I'm really not in the mood for violence.." Davis said, loudly. "You should have thought of that, before you pushed her into the fountain," Ted said, pointing at me. "I'm going to rip your heart out and feed it to you," Damon said, raising his fist. "Now apologise to her," Ted told him. "Yeah, apologise to her," Damon repeated. "Alright! I'm sorry, ok?" Davis yelled. Ted and Damon looked at me, I felt like my response would be the different between a punch or a total ass kicking. "I accept," I told them. Like I thought, Damon just punched him in the face, and let go of him. We carried on walking to the gym together, it was weird but, I enjoyed getting revenge. "You didn't have to do that, you know," I said, as we walked towards the fountain. "Yeah, I know, but you're one of us now," Ted said, he smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Mandy's waist. Kirby put his arm around my neck, like he was pretending to put me in a headlock. "No one messes with our girls, and gets away with it." I laughed and playfully shoved him away. "Thanks. Could you all stop calling me New Chick?" "Not going to happen, New Chick," Bo told me. "Not for at least a month." "Great," I said, sarcastically. In the gym, when we got to the bottom of the stairs, was when we parted ways. The boys had to get ready for football practise, and well, me and Mandy were ready for cheerleader practise - because we were both already in our uniforms. I opened my locker and found my school uniform, I'd forgotten all about it. I had to get it washed soon, so it would be dry for tomorrow. "Mandy, do mind if I give practise a miss? I really should get this washed," I said. I removed my uniform, socks and shoes from the locker. "Ok, sure," she replied, then jokingly said, "But I'm going to make you practise twice as much tomorrow." I laughed and walked out of the changing room. On the way back to the dorms, I didn't walk past the carpark, the bullies will probably be after me after what happened. I went the long way, past the library, all of the nerds looked at me, like they've never seen a pretty girl before. Well, I'm not beautiful, but I'm certainly better looking than the girl they hangout with. I smiled at them, and carried on walking. Mrs Peabody was in the common room, inspecting the place. "Mrs Peabody.. my uniform got dirty, I was wondering.." I started to say, but she cut me across. "Such foolishness! You are a young lady, you should act as such," she scolded, glaring at me. She pointed at a door behind me. "The laundry room is over there, get on with it!" I stomped into the laundry room, muttering curses under my breath. The evil old bat didn't give me a chance to explain that it wasn't my fault. Pinky was in there, sat on a washing machine - that wasn't being used, reading a magazine. She was making the younger kids do her washing for her. I put my shirt and socks in first and added some washing powder, then closed the door. I looked out the window, then I heard Pinky make a snide comment. "D'aww.. you do your own washing! Don't you have the money to pay someone to do it for you?" she mocked, looking down her nose at me. "No, I'm just not a condescending bitch, like you," I replied. I didn't look at her, she was boring anyways. "What did you say?" she demanded. I could tell that she was glaring at me. "You heard me," I snapped. I turned and glared at her, and she glared right back at me. The little blonde haired girl, that Pinky had paid to do her washing, pretended not to see us. Then Mrs Peabody poked her head around the door. "Is everything ok in here, girls?" she asked. "Everything is fine, Mrs Peabody," we all said in unison, forcing ourselves to smile. As soon as she was gone, me and Pinky resumed glaring at each other. Then she blinked, I laughed at her, and began ignoring her again. She had to leave for cheerleader practise, before she left, she demanded that the little girl put her laundry in her dorm. "You don't have to do everything she says, you know," I told the little girl. "I know, but I don't want her to be mean to me," she replied. She did look a little scared. "What could she do to you?" I asked, failing to see why the little girl would be scared. "She's engaged to Derby Harrington, he's the leader of the preps. If she tells him, he could make the preps pick on me," she told me. "Well, we'll just hate her in secret then," I said, trying to cheer her up. "That would be great!" she said, smiling brightly. She looked at the uniform, I was wearing. "You're a cheerleader?" "Yep. I'm Scarlet," I replied. "I''m Karen!" she said, holding out her hand. I smiled and shook her hand, she was kind of sweet. I talked to Karen, while I put my shirt and socks in the dryer, then put my dress in the washing machine. It turned out that she had a huge interest in sports. Category:Blog posts